Sabor
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: Dulce, Salado, Amargo, Agrio. ¿Cuál es tu sabor?


_Sabor_

Cansado y sudoroso.

Esas eras sus condiciones, la respiración acelerada y pecho subiendo y bajando sin contemplaciones que llegaba hasta doler. Con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pequeña habitación en la que se encontraba una mano cálida se posa sobre su hombro atrayéndole a la realidad.

-Buen concierto Ryuichi- Sonreía aquel hombre de cabello rubio y ojos esmeralda, su querido amigo Seguchi.

-Tohma- le llama igual de sonriente y suspira tratando de buscar calma.

-Lo sé Ryuichi pero no te preocupes más- se sentó en un silla y le ofreció una botella de agua- Este es el último concierto por este mes ahora tenemos unos buenos días de descanso- Se sienta a su lado y ve llegar al cubículo a la integrante que restaba, esa enérgica mujer de cabello morado, Noriko.

-Este fue unos de los mejores conciertos que hemos dado- habla para nadie en particular con una radiante sonrisa- Si seguimos así volveremos a ser los número uno de Japón- bromeó sabiendo lo reñida que estaba esa posición teniendo como rivales a los chicos de Bad Luck.

-Tenlo por seguro- le siguió la corriente el presidente de NG más él solo cerró los ojos en un gesto despreocupado.

-Digan lo que digan yo solo quiero dormir- Ambos integrantes le miraron curioso, algo debía estar pasando si Ryuichi no comenzaba a alegar que las ventas de Bad Luck en comparación a Nittle Grasper habían sido mayores, aunque fueran solo pequeñas decimas, en verdad debía sentirse cansado.

-No te preocupes más, en pocos momentos podremos irnos en cuanto el estadio este vacío- le informó la única fémina de la agrupación.

-Perfecto- susurró quedando recostado del respaldo de la silla cerrando los ojos. Sentía las miradas de sus compañeros pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones tan solo quería llegar al hotel donde se hospedaba, darse una buena ducha con agua caliente, pedir algo ligero para comer y caer rendido en la cama. Toda la semana estuvo bajo mucha presión ante varios imprevistos referentes a su agenda pero finalmente obtendría el descanso que tanto se merece. Una traviesa sonrisa comenzaba a forjarse en su rostro cuando en la puerta resonaron varios golpes, alguien del staff de la compañía les daba el camino libre para salir.

De un salto quedo de pie y con una suavidad extrema toma a su querido conejo rosado en brazos, no importa hacia donde él se dirigiera, Kumagoro siempre estaría allí para esperarlo. Sus compañeros le siguieron y con tranquilidad inundando el espacio, los tres integrantes de uno de los más importantes grupos musicales de toda la historia se fueron en dirección al susodicho hotel.

Sale del elevador con una sonrisa cargando a su amigo en brazos, se despide de los demás con un gesto de mano y se dispone a caminar por el largo pasillo que le llevara a su habitación. En ese corto transcurso de tiempo su mente comienza a divagar. Pienso en lo que ha hecho, en lo que hace y en lo que le queda por hacer. Desde hace mucho que se dedica a la música y de cierta forma es lo que más ama aunque últimamente se ha sentido atraído por el engañoso mundo del cine. Varios productores han intentado contactarse con su persona pero él inocentemente les rechaza alegando que tiene demasiadas cosas por hacer junto a la banda. Debe pensar detenidamente el siguiente paso a dar aun cuando tiene muy en claro que no importa el camino que tome su legado no quedara en el olvido y que además futuras generaciones tendrán la oportunidad de disfrutar de grandes músicos.

En pocos segundos se ve frente a esa puerta de madera pintada de blanco con una incrustación de color oro, un número, 483. Le mira con detenimiento y decide entrar a las tan aclamadas cuatro paredes.

Entra despacio dándose la oportunidad de apreciar la decoración, amplio lugar con una mesa ratona cerca del balcón del cual según se tenía una vista panorámica de esa ciudad. Deja al peluche sentado en la mesa junto a la cama matrimonial y desvía la mirada al pequeño cartel ubicado a tan solo centímetros. Blanco, sencillo y escrito en imprenta: No Molestar.

Lo toma haciéndolo girar en uno de sus dedos y se dirige al baño comenzando a quitar su ajustada ropa dejándola dispersa por toda la habitación, entra en el baño y se mira por segundos en el espejo, pequeños restos de delineador sobresalen de sus ojos, su acostumbrada bandana roja fuera de lugar y su cabello hecho un completo desastre. Los remueve olvidándolos en alguna parte del lugar, lava su cara con agua fría y busca tras la puerta una de esas bonitas batas de baño que tanto le gustan, regresa a la habitación con el cartel aún entre los dedos y decide colgarlo, sabe que es hora de hacerlo.

La parsimonia seguía sus pasos y se dejó caer gustoso en la cama, disfrutada de la comodidad del colchón bajo su espalda, sus músculos se relajaban ante el contacto y su mente amenazaba con abandonar el lugar cuando un peculiar sonido le regresó al mundo real. Se celular había comenzado a vibrar creando un molesto ruido gracias a la mesa.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe maldijo por lo bajo a quien quiera que se atreviera a alejarlo de su momento de paz. Fijo la mirada en el aparato que de tanto vibrar había llegado al filo de la mesa amenazando con caer si él no se dignaba a tomarlo. Contó mentalmente hasta que el celular dejó de sonar y por ende de moverse cayendo al suelo, en un rápido movimiento lo tomó con sus manos evitando así un estruendo mayor y salvando al pequeño objeto. ¿Buenos reflejos o suerte? Quizás un poco de ambas, quizás ninguna.

Volvió a la cama haciendo girar al teléfono hasta pasado un minuto imaginario. Revisó el porqué del escándalo y una sonrisa atravesó su rostro, sabía que pasaría, era como si hubiesen sincronizado relojes desde la salida del lugar del concierto.

_Habitación 500._

Suspiró aun sonriente y tecleó fugaz una respuesta. No era que tuviera mucho para decir, en realidad no tenía absolutamente nada para decir pero si tenía mucho por hacer.

_Habitación 483._

Por segundos se olvido del todo, otra vez esa necesitada paz le llamaba a que se quedara en sus brazos y una vez más sus deseos no fueron concedidos, daba gracias a cualquier Dios que se cruzara por su mente por tener una buena razón para ese comportamiento.

_10 minutos._

Arrugó el entrecejo con desagrado, justo ahora no tenía la intención de salir de aquel lugar, de aquella calma. Nuevamente palabras fugaces y respuestas apresuradas.

_20 minutos._

Esta vez prefirió quedase medianamente despierto hasta recibir la siguiente respuesta, era eso y continuar con lo que había dejado a medias en la tarde o caer a los pies del cansancio.

_20 minutos._

Un gesto alegre se plasmó en su rostro y olvidando al aparato en algún sitio se dispuso a tomar algo de ropa y cambiarse.

Minutos más tarde se despedía de todo sentimiento de tranquilidad, volvía a caminar por el largo pasillo pero en esta ocasión evadía el elevador y tomaba las escaleras, unos cuantos pisos más y llegaría hasta su destino. Un canción pegajosa se adentró en su mente y comenzó a tararear por lo bajo haciendo corto el camino. Respiró hondo en busca de aire cuando por fin la divisó, esa gruesa puerta blanca, parecida a la de su habitación. Con fuerza la abrió y la satisfacción llego al sentir el frío aire de la noche pegarle de lleno en la cara.

Con pesadez se alejó del marco fijando la vista al frente.

-Llegas tarde- le reprocharon.

-Eso no es cierto- Camina despacio hasta quien le habla y aunque este no pueda verle le saca la lengua en un gesto aniñado.

-No estoy para juegos- Se gira y sus miradas chocan luego de un día lleno de situaciones inesperadas.

-No es cierto, si estás aquí es para _jugar_… Conmigo. -Una leve mueca se posó en el rostro del recién llegado y le atrajo a su cuerpo en un movimiento imprevisto. Por segundos creyó que caería al suelo hasta que su rostro chocó con ese conocido, cálido y firme pecho. Estuvieron así por momentos imposibles de calcular, cortos para cualquiera que les llegase a mirar e infinitos para ellos.

Logró acomodarse dejando ambas manos donde antes estuvo su rostro y lo alzó deleitándose con su perfil.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunto calmado sin desviar la vista.

-A ti- sonrió sabiendo que, aunque él no le mirara estaba al pendiente de sus movimientos.

-Idiota- le susurró para que solo él le escuchase aun cuando no había más nadie a su alrededor. Abrió la boca con la intensión de defenderse más se vio callado por una húmeda lengua que recorrió sus labios degustando. Se aferró a la ropa del contrario y suspiro al saber que se alejaba. Sonrió victorioso al saberse el causante de esas acciones. -Delicioso- Volvió a dejarle en su pecho y posó las manos en la estrecha cintura del cantante.

-¿Por qué?- Susurró en su oído logrando erizarle la piel y un suave beso quedó en su cuello.

-Porque lo son- Se giró dejándole contra la reja y le tomó de las muñecas llevándolas a la altura de su cabeza. Una vez acorralado atacó sus labios en un beso hambriento y pasional.

Se sentía deseoso y expectante, luchaba contra la boca contraria por el control pero no parecía haber algún vencedor. Sus manos se aferraban a la reja y su espalda se fue arqueando ante la presión. Le tomó de la cintura liberando sus brazos que rápidamente tomaron posesión de su cuello y le atrajo a su cuerpo y una sonrisa imaginaria dibujo su rostro al sentir como rodeaba su cintura con las piernas.

Se separaron con dificultad cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron por oxigeno y se miraron con los labios rojizos ante la fuerza aplicada.

Le abrazó por completo apegando sus pechos y dejo su rostro descansar en el hombro que se ofrecía.

-Te extrañé- Una vez más susurraba logrando el mismo efecto, erizarle por completo. Sus manos viajaron por la espalda del cantante hasta posarse más abajo.

-Lo sé- Justo como estaban comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para regresar a la calidez del hotel.

-¿Y si tanto lo sabes por qué me haces esperar?- Agradeció mentalmente el alejarse de la azotea.

-Porque así es más divertido- Entró al ascensor al tiempo que recibía un mordisco en su oído- ¡Ryuichi!- pellizcó su cadera haciendo que el mencionado se removiera entre sus brazos.

-No es divertido- le miró a los ojos y sin esperar respuesta atrapó sus labios en un beso igual o más intenso que el anterior.

Sintieron como las puertas del ascensor se abrían pero poco les importó quien les estuviera viendo en ese momento, en ese momento no importaba nadie más que ellos dos.

-No deberían estar haciendo _eso_… Ni mucho menos _aquí _-Escucharon como alguien les hablaba y ambos se detuvieron en seco fijando la vista en ese que les miraba con una sonrisa- Pero por hoy se los dejaré pasar- Las puertas comenzaban a cerrarse- Ryuichi recuerda que debemos estar en el aeropuerto a las dos de la tarde- Dejaron de ver a aquel hombre y se miraron por unos momentos. No era que tuvieran miedo de que él lo supiera, es más daban por hecho de que él mismo lo había descubierto o al menos tenía sospechas sobre ello. Esas llamadas en la noche, escabullidas en los descansos, cenas imprevistas, quizás muchos no notaran la diferencia pero era Seguchi de quien estaban hablando.

El elevador abrió sus puertas en el piso requerido y con paso lento salieron de el en dirección a la habitación. Encontraron la puerta deseada y quedaron frente a ella por unos momentos.

-¿La llave?- Preguntó sin moverse lo que recibió un asentimiento como respuesta- ¿Dónde está?- le miró aun abrazado a su cuello.

-En mi bolsillo izquierdo- Mordisqueo su cuello.

-Yo la busco- Suspiró y deslizó una mano hasta el lugar indicado encontrando esa tarjeta que servía de llave. La introdujo en la ranura y en segundos estaban dentro de las cuatro paredes.

Le dejó con suavidad sentado en la cama y fue por su buena amiga la cerveza. Vio como se alejaba al pequeño mini-bar del que disponía y rió por lo bajo dejándose caer en la cama disfrutando nuevamente de la comodidad contra su espalda.

Consiguió lo que quería y regresó a su lado sentándose en la cama observándole mientras el alcohol llegaba a su organismo.

-Deberías dejar la cerveza- Le habló bocabajo apoyado en sus codos.

-Y tú deberías dejar actuar como un niño- La lata quedó a un lado olvidada.

-No puedo, yo soy un niño- Sonreía al tiempo que el otro arqueaba una ceja.

-Por supuesto que no lo eres, ya que si lo fueras yo no podría hacer esto- Se posicionó arriba suyo con una rodilla entre sus piernas, tomando sus muñecas y fue recorriendo su cuello con besos hasta llegar a su hombro. Se removía intentado escapar aun sabiendo que no lo lograría.

Se alejó de su cuello subiendo por la clavícula y la mejilla dejando un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios. -Delicioso- repitió sonriendo.

-¿A qué te sabe?- Preguntó realmente curioso de saber la respuesta.

-A ti- Pasó su lengua recorriendo el contorno de sus labios.

-Yuki- Susurró y le atrajo a su pecho abrazándolo por el cuello.

Besos, caricias, suspiros y jadeos no tardaron en llegar siendo protegidos por esas cuatros paredes y por ese cartel blanco que era colocado por el presidente rubio con el aviso de:

No Molestar.


End file.
